batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of the Ninja
| season = 1 | number = 28 | image = File:Night of the Ninja Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 26 October, 1992 | director = Kevin Altieri | writer = Steve Perry | story = | teleplay = | music = Mark Koval | previous1 = The Underdwellers | next1 = The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne | previous2 = The Laughing Fish | next2 = Cat Scratch Fever }} Night of the Ninja is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It is notable for being the first episode that shows some of Batman's past, while he was traveling around the world and training to become the Dark Knight. "Night of the Ninja" was the 34th episode produced and the 28th episode aired. Synopsis As a young man, Bruce Wayne studied martial arts in Japan under master Yoru and he earned the enmity of his unscrupulous rival, Kyodai Ken. Years later, Kyodai has come to Gotham City to humiliate Bruce by stealing from Wayne Enterprises. Not realizing the connection with Batman, he winds up attacking Bruce in the company of reporter Summer Gleeson. A clever bit of maneuvering allows Bruce to keep his identity safe, but the ninja escapes to fight another day. Plot An unknown ninja has been attacking Wayne Enterprises' buildings and stealing all the money in the safe. Certain night, one of the security guards spots the ninja and tracks him to the rooftop of the building. The ninja disarms the guard using a shuriken and then he leaves the place with the money. The next day, Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson are training combat and Bruce defeats Dick without trouble. Their session is interrupted when Alfred tells Bruce about the latest attack on his enterprises. Bruce goes to the scene inmediately and talks to Commissioner Gordon. When Bruce sees the shuriken in the crime scene, he remembers the time when he trained in Japan with a master named Yoru and another student called Kyodai Ken, who always defeated Bruce in combat. Bruce's attention is drawn back by Summer Gleeson, who starts asking questions at Bruce, who decides to leave the place. Later in the Batcave, Bruce has changed into Batman and is ready to leave when Dick asks him to wait for him. Batman wouldn't listen and leaves without Dick, who is left concerned about Bruce and he plans to do something. At the main Wayne Enterprises' building, the Ninja appears in the rooftop and sneaks his was to the emergency exit, but he is surprised by Batman, who walks out of the shadows. The two of them are ready to fight each other but the Ninja uses some purple gas to weaken Batman. When Batman is at the Ninja's feet, the ninja gets ready to cut Batman with his sword but Robin arrives in time to disarm the ninja and, realizing that he is now outnumbered, the ninja runs away. Robin tries to stop him with a Batarang, but all he manages to make is ripping the back of the Ninja's suit. Batman gets a glimpse of a tattoo in the ninja's back and he remembers the tattoo as the same from Kyodai Ken. After this realization, Batman recovers and doesn't even thanks Robin for the help. On their way back to the Batcave, Batman tells Robin about his training in Japan and also tells him that the mysterious ninja is none other than Kyodai Ken, his past rival who always defeated him. Later, Summer Gleeson decides to go to the "Wayne Charities reception" that night in order to get some answers from Bruce Wayne in regards of the recent attacks to his company. Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor, Dick asks Alfred about Bruce's training in Japan and Bruce appears suddenly, interrupting their conversation. Bruce tells them that he is going to the reception and that he would be back at midnight. In the reception, Summer follows Bruce everywhere he goes, even to the armory room, where Bruce stopped to look at some samurai weapons. The items made Bruce remember the time when Kyodai Ken was banned from Yoru's dojo for trying to steal one of the master's weapons and Ken swored vengeance against Bruce for ruining his plans. As Bruce is leaving the reception, Summer approaches him and asks him about his time in Japan. A valet drives Bruce's car to him and as he enteres it, Summer gets inside as well. Within a few seconds, the valet takes off his hat and revealed himself as Kyodai and then he uses knockout gas to put Bruce and Summer in a deep sleep while he drives them to his hideout. Robin becomes worried for Bruce as he didn't arrive at the time he said he would. Using the tracker in his Batcycle, Robin finds Bruce's whereabouts and goes to the place. Bruce and Summer have been tied up in a building and Kyiodai is waiting for them to wake and kill them. Robin arrives at the Wayne storage building, where Kyodai is and steps inside, triggering an alarm by accident. Kyodai is distracted by the alarm and goes to see who is prowling the outside of the building. Robin climbs to the rooftop, where he is confronted by Kyodai. The two of them fight, but Kyodai drops the water storage on Robin and makes him fall from the building. Fortunately, Robin manages to hold on to a window and he gets into the building. Meanwhile, Bruce manages to untie himself and then he tries to free Summer, but Kyodai arrives and the two of them fight for the first time in several years. Bruce is unable to fight properly because of Summer's presence in the room and as a result, he receives a beating by Kyodai. Robin enters the room and after realizing the situation, he helps Batman by covering up Summer with a rolled up carpet. Once Summer isn't able to see, Bruce defeats Kyodai with ease. When Kyodai realizes he had lost, he grabs a mannequin, throws it to the window and escapes with a great jump towards the river. The next morning, Bruce and Dick are having an excellent breakfast prepared by Alfred and Bruce tells them that he told Summer that Batman had saved them both by beating Kyodai. He also explains that Kyodai's disappearance it nothing to worry since he has proved that he can beat him and if needed, he could do it again. Finally, Bruce thanks Dick for his help on the last fight, because without his assistance in blinding Summer, Bruce is not confident that he could've defeated Kyodai. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Directed by Kevin Altieri Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Character Debut Episodes Category:Character Origins Category:Season 1 Category:Minor Villains Episodes